


flight

by jayeinacross



Series: comic drabbles [1]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first flight is always the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flight

**Author's Note:**

> For the comicdrabbles comm prompt 'first'.

The first flight is always the best.

Seeing Dick, how he swung from rooftops with the same ease and joy as he did from a trapeze in a circus tent, happy to fly no matter where he was.

Jason, with all his bravado, couldn’t hide the mix of terror and excitement on his face as he leapt from the building.

The way that Tim was overwhelmed by the reality of the bitter night air of Gotham, so fresh and different from training in the Cave, but soon took to the adrenaline rush of flight.

Stephanie’s pure elation at flying like this, wearing the costume that holds so many memories, and bringing her own joy and determination to it.

The confidence and arrogance of a trained assassin, but even Damian was humbled by the experience.

And just as the first flight is so eagerly anticipated, so cherished, the last flight is always unexpected, always unknowingly taken.

When Dick came home, not realizing that he would be leaving again too soon, and leaving Robin behind.

How Jason would be carried away from the wreckage of a warehouse, never to fly like that again.

The night that Tim came home to find that everything he had worked for, everything he loved, had been snatched away in one moment.

All of Stephanie’s dreams come true ripped away too soon.

And a moment yet to come, looked to with impatience, yet dreaded all the same.


End file.
